Tokyo
by Konyakusha Ushi
Summary: AU: Jinja's pretty content with the job she has. Apart from having a yandere-complex vice-president who has a major crush on her life in Tokyo is never dull and the people she works with are just as vibrant. However, she never expected another foreigner to end up in her Office Branch. What surprises does he hold for her? (A different take on writing 'Monsuno' Fan Fictions)
1. Office Days

**((Disclaimer: I do not own '**_**Monsuno'.**__**'Monsuno'**_** belongs to its **_**respectful owner/owners.))**_

_(Author's Notes: Hello again! I am Konyakusha Ushi and I'm back with a AU 'Monsuno' fanfic that takes place in a large multi-story office branch in Tokyo, Japan. As a note, I just want to say that in this fic, Dax and Jinja are in their twenties and are yet to meet one another. Thank you for selecting this story and please leave a review. That would be really nice if you added this to a list or left a comment __ Thanks guys.)_

"Nee, Jinja san!" Cheerful and adorable secretary Aiko called. Little Aiko Ogawa. A gentle soul fitted with a personality of gentleness and kindness complete with her tiny office uniform. A blouse decked out with a short black tie and a knee-length skirt and a blazer that was several sizes too big for her. Nothing short of adorable really. Jinja, who had just passed through the elevator to reach the 5th floor, smiled at Aiko who bounced excitedly with a grin that made her cheeks glow a light shade of pink. She bounced around a little, behind the shield of her white, curved secretary desk and placed her hands on the upper lip of it, stroking the smooth white surface childishly.

"Good morning to you too, Aiko chan." Aiko's eyes lit up with the greeting and she chuckled gently. She reached up a hand and grasped one of her two pony tails tied back with a pink ribbon. She was, after all, two years Jinja's junior.

"Did you hear the news?" She jittered, tangling her fingers into the thin strands of her ebony hair, smooth from strawberry shampoo. Her mother tongue of Japanese was quick and fluent as she spoke. "There's been rumours around the office, in and around and all over the place!" Jinja smiled apologetically and gave a nervous chuckle under her breath.

"Yukkuri hanashite kudasai." Jinja said slowly, hoping she didn't offend Aiko. "Please speak slowly." Jinja requested as politely as she could. And much to her relief, Aiko didn't take any offense what-so-ever. Jinja found that understanding Japanese was still quiet difficult. She had only been in Japan for a mere year after all, without any assistance at that too. And there was still so much to learn and recognise before she became completely fluent. Jinja thought she was doing well herself, as a matter of self opinion, and managed to get through day to day life surviving on the Japanese she did know.

"Oh, sorry." Aiko apologised with a small smile and sucked a small breath in through her parted peachy lips. Jinja shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, Aiko chan." Jinja reassured. "But in any case, care to enlighten me about this rumour that has been floating about?" Aiko suddenly became radiant again.

"Of course!" She giggled, almost kwnocking over her desk-top clock and a pile of stacked papers littered with kanji with her small elbow. Jinja eyed that elbow nervously. "So this is what is being said," Aiko hushed, leaning forward and holding a cupped hand to the side of her mouth. Jinja took the hint and leant closer to her work mate and waited expectantly, ears straining in curiousity. "According to Shishimura sama, we're having another workmate join this force!" Jinja reeled back in surpise. Aiko merely giggled at the reaction and smiled widely until it looked like her delicate face would split. "Exciting right?" Jinja blinked a few times to regain her posture before clearing her throat – which had clogged up from surprise. "And Shishimura sama claims the new workmate to be a male! A foreign one too!" Aiko's cheeks flushed with excitement as she began to do a little fan girl-ish dance. Jinja reached out to her junior and squeezed her shoulder gently.

"Aiko chan," she began, in a voice that resembled that of a parent gently lecturing a child. "This is Shishimura we're talking about. We both know that the guy's a nut job." Jinja said slowly, not bothering to use an honorific after Shishimura's name. Aiko's eyes widened.

"Not true!" She defended. "Shishimura sama is a wonderful person!" Jinja cringed at the word 'wonderful', especially when it was used to describe that man.

"Sorry Aiko chan," Jinja said. "I thought I just heard you use the word 'wonderful' and 'Shishimura' in the same sentence."

"I did!" Aiko squeaked, little mouth drawing into a pout. "Shishimura sama is a very hard worker who is essential to this company!"

"Maybe so," Jinja replied, shrugging her shoulders. "But he's a real trickster. Remember the one time he convinced everyone that a zombie apocalypse was happening? Except for me, of course…"

"But Jinja san seemed to be very afraid too…"

"No, I wasn't convinced." Jinja stubbornly pressed on. "But anyway," she continued. "He managed to make the Manager of this Office Branch faint which caused the company to shut down for two days and…" Jinja was cut off ny the sound of Aiko's laugh.

"There sure were a lot of people involved. All dressed up like zombies with the realest looking make-up I've ever seen. And then they started bitting people too!" Aiko giggled some more. "Shishimura sama has very good connections to know so many people!" Aiko's dance started up again. "I believed it myself that an apocalypse of zombie was happening. It looked just like a scene from that High School zombie anime that's really popular right now!" Jinja's eyes widened in surprise.

"You watch that?" She asked with surprise in her voice. Little, sweet Ogawa Aiko? Watching zombies tear apart a High school savagely eating people?

"No, but my older brother does and he fills me in." She shivered. "Things like that are a little too scary for my liking. I get scared very easy." Jinja nodded in sync with Aiko. A moment of silence ensured before Jinja started to speak again:

"So… do you understand where I'm coming from when I talk about Shishimura that way?"

"No, not really." Aiko inoccently replied. "But I think you feel that way about him because he has a big cru-"

"Don't say that word!" Jinja suddenly cried, lunging forward and covering Aiko's mouth. "It'll lure him here!"

"Mmn?" Aiko mummered against Jinja's hand, wide eyed. Jinja nodded and removed her hand from the girl's mouth. "You don't mean to say that the word 'crush'…"

"No! Aiko!"

A creaking noise filled the reception room, coming from above the girl's heads. Jinja and Aiko's heads snapped up in sync as the air-con vent suddenly flew open and clattered on its hinges.

"Jinja-chan!" A cheerful voice sounded, a body dropping from the open air vent, landing on Jinja and almost crushing her in the process. Jinja toppled to the ground, expecting her head to smash against the tiled floor. However, a hand caught her head and softened the collision just a little. Jinja's body still ached with pain from the sudden attack although. Jinja gritted her teeth as a familiar bed of soft hair tickled her face and a warm face brushed up the nape of her neck. "It's been too long my love!" At those words, Jinja suddenly found the strength to shove and push away at the body that heavily pinned her down.

"Get off Shishimura!"

"My foreign sweetheart!"

"I'm sorry Jinja!" Aiko suddenly interrupted. "I had no idea!" However, Jinja didn't hear her over the sounds of Shishimura's cooing and mushy words of openly expressed love display.

"Every time I see you, you only get more beautiful!" The man replied, lifting his face and revealing a spectrum of wide brown eyes and a white smile. His short cropped hair waved as he started to squirm around happily. "It's been too lon-" He was cut off by a fist to his gut. Shishimura whimpered and slumped to the ground, clutching his stomach and sliding off his workmate. "I always admired your killer-punch, sweet heart." He moaned. Jinja's eyes narrowed scandously.

"Get over yourself!" She hissed. "You jerk!" She spat in English. A few monents after. Upon realsing her mistake, she corrected herself by translating into Japanese, to which Shishimura started to weep upon hearing.

"There's no need to pretend that you don't adore me as much as I adore you, my love." Shishmura sniffled. "Do not mind the others being jealous of our love, they can put up with it."

"Stop talking about us like we're an item!" Jinja yelled, pulling herself to her feet and glaring down at Shishimura with disgust. Aiko laughed nervously behind her desk at the scene. "I'm not interested and never will be!"

"Hey!" A new voice intercepted. Everything and everyone went quiet. "Quit your yappin' an' listen to me!" Jinja spun around on her heel.

"Who are-" She was cut off as she gaped in surprise. Standing before her was a person with the darkest skin and cockiest grin she had ever seen.

"I'm here for a job. My name is…"

"Dax." Shishimura intercepted, crawling to lie on Jinja's shoes.

_((Please review! I know it's not the most exciting chapter, but I have great plans for this story!))_


	2. The Boss told me to show you around!

**((Disclaimer: I do not own '**_**Monsuno'**_**. '**_**Monsuno**_**' belongs to its **_**respectful owner/owners**_**.))**

_(Author's Notes: I'm back! How has everyone been since I last uploaded? In these notes I just want to say a huge thank you to reviewers: __**TheDancerLaRae, EbonyIvory, Evelink, JinjaGirl25, Cheetah Suno, EbonyIvory (**__again)__**, Lisa, Ureverydreamhel, LOVEMEORHATEME **__and__** KuchiraCrystal-Sama. **__In particular, many thanks to __**EbonyIvory **__(for reviewing twice) and to __**Lisa**__ for boosting my confidence in more ways than you can imagine and for making me laugh! Thanks guys! On with the story!)_

"This is the company kitchen," Jinja informed in a very dull, annoyed voice. They stood in the little eating area that their office offered for their employees. It was a nice little cosy place that Jinja liked to visit during her lunch break. Most of the other employees cooked their own food and brought it to work, but Jinja – being quite hopeless at cooking – bought lunch every working day at the little canteen. True, she had tried to make those cute little _sushi_ rolls before, but they had failed terribly on her first attempt.

Her temple clenched as the new employee –Dax as Shishimura had called him – grinned at her impishly. Why had her boss chosen her, of all people, to show him around?

"Yeah?" He said, stepping to the left and deliberately making an effort to brush past her, roughly at that.

"_Hentai_!" She hissed, flinching away from him as if he were on fire. Dax chose to ignore her – still grinning - and fixed his eyes upon a small sheet of paper stuck to the closed canteen shutter. Neatly printed upon it was the delicate form of Japanese _kanji_ characters. It sat, fixed with sticky tape that had been crudely ripped with the jagged jaws of nail scissors. He paused, squinting and studied it for a few moments.

"Hmmm…" he hummed after a few moments of silence. Jinja's temple clenched again. "I'm quite the fan of _ramen_." He angled his head so he could just see Jinja and jerked his thumb at the page. "You guys sell _ramen _here?" Jinja's eyes narrowed.

"Don't be lazy! Read the list yourself!"

"…."

Jinja's eyes narrowed further at his silence.

"You…You can read Japanese….right?"

Another moment of silence ensured.

"….No…."

Jinja's jaw dropped.

"What?!" She yelled, grasping two fistfuls of her hair with clenched hands that knocked painfully against her head. She winced before she started to sway crazily on the spot. "How did you even get this job?!" Dax eyed her for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

"I dunno…" His narrow eyes glanced up to the ceiling, hands held above his stomach lazily.

"I had to study Japanese for five years! FIVE years of studying just to have…to have a drop-out come along and…"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Dax suddenly interrupted, shaking his hands in front of his chest. "I'm not the one who's a drop out here!" He defended, sending Jinja a serious look. "I can speak perfectly fine! I just can't read. Big deal!" Jinja, furious at his attitude, stomped forward and grabbed his ear and squeezed it hard. Dax just rolled his eyes. "Ouch." He said sarcastically and folded his arms. "That hurt, Princess."

"I can't believe you!" She hissed; face reddening partially from anger and cheeks touching pink due to his last comment. "I worked so hard to get this job, and all you have to do is slide in without a proper knowledge of Japanese just because this company wants more foreigners in this branch!" She huffed a breath and released his ear. Drawing back, she smoothed out the ruffles that had appeared on her uniform and straightened her collar. "And my name is Jinja, not Princess." Her cheeks darkened when she uttered the word '_Princess_'.

"Not my issue." Dax shrugged off. "And drop the '_drop-out'_ act. It's getting old already." He suddenly snickered and reached out and flickered her forehead with a single, long finger. "And I'll call you whatever I wish," he said mockingly. "_Sweetheart."_ He drew out the last word, smugly. Jinja's face reddened as anger overtook her, along with the other powerful emotions she was feeling. Before he could blink, she had managed to whack a clenched fist against his chest out of aggressiveness with the need to dominate and be higher than him and his mocking grin. He didn't even flinch. Jinja's heart pounded with adrenaline as the moment wore off. "Listen," Dax began, stooping a little in a very comical way, "You better get this the first time-"

"My love!" Dax jumped upon finding his arms empty. "Oh my love! What awful things did he do to you?" Dax's eyes followed the voice. He recognised a mop of sleek black hair and brown sparkling eyes. It was the man who had introduced him to Aiko, Jinja and the head of the company. How did he move so fast and so nimbly? That surely was inhuman.

"Get off!" Jinja cried, twisting and fighting back against the strong, yet gentle, grasp of Shishimura. "_Hentai_!" She yelled, beating at his chest with balled fists – like she had done so previously to Dax non but a few moments ago.

"He will never have you! We're too perfect together! We just love each other so much, don't we Jinja, dear?" Shishimura sighed, guiding Jinja's head to his chest and stroking her thick hair affectionately. Dax's eyes narrowed and a bewildered expression appeared on his face when he swore he saw a collection of tiny pink hearts fly out of his head.

"In your dreams, creep!" Jinja yelled, shoving him away and turning on her heel. She turned to face Dax and frowned at him deeply, crossing her arms over her chest. "As I was saying…" she began. "Don't think that a guy like you can just…"

"Oh my love!" Shishimura sang, flinging himself back onto Jinja. "I adore you so much! You are my heart and soul! You're so adorable and beautiful!"

"Get off!" Dax watched the comical scene and started to snicker.

"'Didn't know ya had a boyfriend, _Princess_." He teased.

Amongst the wrestling and chorus of cooing, Jinja managed to elbow Shishimura's head and shout back at him, "I'm not '_Princess'_, I'm '_Jinja'_! And he's not my…" She was cut off again as her face was shoved into the warmth of Shishimura's neck.

"I love you, Jinja chan!"

"_Mmmm_!" Jinja muffled into his skin, fighting at his hands that seemed to be everywhere at once. After a few minutes of watching the scene, Dax gave one final snicker and set off down the hallway.

"See ya!" He greeted, raising a hand without turning around as he walked. "Going to the dunny! Have fun with your boyfriend, Princess!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Jinja married to scream vaguely. "And I'm Jin-"She was cut off as Shishimura started to voice his love and deep affections for her loudly.

OoOoOoO

It was a nice afternoon, despite that morning's events. In truth, Jinja was looking forward to heading home. There would be no Dax, no Shishimura and no stress. With ten minutes to go, Jinja started to wonder if the clock could go any slower. With a sigh, she packed up her work and papers and held them to her chest, waiting for the siren that would end the day. She closed her eyes and sunk deeper in her chair, catching a few moments of the peaceful sound of pens scrawling on paper from all sides and the gentle ticking of the clock.

Then the door burst open.

All of Jinja's workmates who had been busy writing up documents and signing things diligently all looked up from their work and started muttering among themselves.

"Princess!" Dax yelled, diving under her desk and curling up beside her legs. Jinja's face immediately blossomed an angry red.

"Get out from under there, moron!"

"I went into the wrong toilets!" He suddenly cried, biting his lower lip.

"Wha-"

She was cut off by the sound of the door opening again.

"There was a _gaikokujin_* in the female toilets!" A female voice shrilled. She was a small, young woman of pigtailed hair and thin figure. Her cheeks were a bright pink.

"Dax!" Jinja hissed, reaching under the desk and yanking Dax by his ear. "What the crag were you doing in the girl's toilets?"

"I can't read…" He began, but was cut off when Jinja hauled him up and tugged him towards the small woman.

"You're going to fix that starting from now! As soon as you get home, start learning _hiragana_ and _katakana_!" Jinja glanced up and jerked her head towards the woman. "First, apologise to her first, or she's going to think you're a pervert!" Dax pulled free from Jinja's grasp and bowed at the waist. As much as he liked his dignity, he didn't want to be known as a '_pervert_' for the rest of his career in Japan.

"_Moushiwake arimasen*."_ He apologised, using the sincere word for 'sorry', so that Jinja wouldn't hit him and make him look more foolish then he already did now."_Gomenasai*_." The small woman observed him for a matter of moments before nodding her head and bowing her head.

"It's alright," she voiced, before turning on her heel and exiting the room – just as the siren for the end of the day signalled. Jinja fixed her eyes on Dax, and frowned at him.

"You." She hissed, in a low voice. "Go home and learn the alphabets." She paused as her eyes narrowed. "Now." She shoved him lightly and stalked out the door. "You can learn _kanji _characters after that and-"

"Oh Jinja chan!" A sing-song voice sounded from down the hall. Jinja never got to finish lecturing Dax, but instead found herself galloping for the elevator. Dax chuckled. All in all, it had been a very interesting first day.

_((Gaikokujin: Foreigner or foreign person,_

_Moushikwake arimasen: I'm sorry (lit. there is not excuse.)_

_Gomenasai: I'm sorry!_

_Thank you for reading! A few reviews would be nice! Was it as good as the first chapter or does it need improvement? Thanks for reading! I assure you that this story will take a different turn about halfway through – expect the unexpected.))_


End file.
